jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Otoishi
, Anime) |eyes = Black ( ) Magenta (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Guitarist |hobby = |family = |status = Alive |mangadebut = Chapter 283 The Nijimura Brothers (10) Chapter 311 Red Hot Chili Pepper (5) |mangafinal = Chapter 314 Red Hot Chili Pepper (8) Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill |animedebut = Episode 79 The Nijimura Brothers (3) Episode 86 Red Hot Chili Pepper, Part 2 |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Showtaro Morikubo (Anime, All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is an antagonist featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Made a Stand user by Keicho Nijimura, Akira steals the Arrow from him and begins to battle the Joestar Group in order to drive them away or kill them then be able to commit his crimes in Morioh undisturbed. His Stand is the electricity based Red Hot Chili Pepper. Appearance Akira is a 19-year-old man with long, wavy hair. A lightning-bolt-shaped scar (or tatoo considering it's color) crosses the left of his face vertically, from his forehead over his left eye to his jaw. He wears a dark jacket; the right sleeve having the words "AC" and left sleeve "DC" on them, along with a vest, tight pants, and boots. He also frequently wears an electric guitar resembling the . Personality Akira is highly self-centered, using his newfound power to steal from various people and wreak havoc among the town, and even killing whomever gets in his way without hesitation. He is dedicated to his craft as a musician; wishing also for recognition or fame as a Rock star. After he is released from prison, he continues to pursue this goal. He expresses himself through his guitar, such as channeling his anger at Josuke for breaking his pinky. Josuke describes him as an intelligent coward that goes into hiding until he knows that he can beat or kill someone. While he is cautious, there are times when he slips up or becomes overconfident. For example, when he called Jotaro to try and get him to leave, he inadvertently mentioned he was a student. When confronting Josuke for the first time, Akira underestimated Josuke's power, later making the exact same mistake when he confronts Josuke a second time at the pier in person. Despite this, he has the capacity to learn from his mistakes, as proclaimed by himself. Due to the nature of his Stand, he is confident but also intelligent enough to utilize its abilities to the maximum and is somewhat proficient at manipulation, evident through his battle with Okuyasu. However, while intelligent, he does tend to not notice small things that could lead to his downfall as shown in his fight with Josuke. After being sent to prison, he seems to have reformed and is no longer causing trouble as shown in Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan. Abilities Red Hot Chili Pepper is a small humanoid Stand which can travel through electrical current and absorb electricity to empower itself. When powered up, it is a physically powerful Stand able to trade blows with the likes of Crazy Diamond but exhausts its energy quickly. Guitar Play: 'Akira is a competent guitar player, and is notably able of composing a solo on the spot and use right hand tapping. History Background Akira was one of the many people Keicho Nijimura shot with the Bow and Arrow while trying to find a Stand user capable of killing his mutated father, being fortunate enough to develop a Stand, naming it Red Hot Chili Pepper, after which he became interested in Stands and their creation. Diamond Is Unbreakable The Nijimura Brothers (10) To further his rather self-centered goal, he uses his Stand to murder Keicho and forcefully wrest the Bow and Arrow from him. From there on, he watched and tormented several people, among them Josuke Higashikata, while trying to improve in the use of his guitar skills. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) (1) Akira phones Jotaro at his hotel, warning him to leave Morioh, adding that he killed Keicho, has the Bow and Arrow, and that he won't bother them if they don't bother him, just before he destroys the phone. The theft of the Bow and Arrow causes Jotaro Kujo to mark him as a threat and search for a way to find the location of his person, as his Stand allows him to interact with others from a distance via electricity. Red Hot Chili Pepper Akira sends his Stand through Josuke's TV, fighting him and his Stand, Crazy Diamond, in order to test his strength in preparation for the event of a confrontation with Jotaro. In order to help discover Akira's wherabouts, Jotaro calls on Joseph Joestar in order to again make use of his Stand, Hermit Purple. Immediately, Akira discovered their plans, which led to a short skirmish with Okuyasu Nijimura, the younger brother of Keicho, where he discovered that Red Hot Chili Pepper had a time limit, as when not reserving enough electricity, it grows weaker. Using this to his advantage, Okuyasu savagely beat the Stand before he accidentally opened a hole within the floor that led to a power line, which Akira used to reabsorb enough energy to defeat Okuyasu and nearly kill him if not for Josuke's intervention. During their next confrontation, Akira personally showed up to kill Joseph, revealing himself to Josuke and Koichi Hirose. He believed Josuke to be an easy match, underestimating his junior, which led him to make mistakes and suffer injuries. Akira eventually decides to empower Chili Pepper with the entire city of Morioh's electrical supply, resulting in it receiving a massive boost in strength and speed and allowing it to overtake Crazy Diamond with little trouble. Josuke manages to trap the Stand in a rubber tire, but Chili Pepper punctures a hole. Akira's overconfidence was the reason for his defeat, as the tire's air pushed it into the ocean along with Chili Pepper, dismantling the Stand and bringing him to near-death. Even after this Akira used a last ditch effort to get himself onto the boat that Joseph was on, disguising himself as a Speedwagon Foundation operator. Okuyasu, acting as the bodyguard for Joseph, saw this and prepared to attack him, but Akira confused him by saying the other SPW Foundation operator was the real Akira. Okuyasu, not used to brainwork, decided that he would hit both and luckily struck Akira first. Akira was later put on trial with a sentence of three years behind bars with no bail or parole for the things he had stolen. It was there that Jotaro confronted him, saying that if he tried to escape, he and Josuke would hunt him down to the ends of the earth and put an end to him. Akira later reveals to Jotaro that he had shot the rat Bug-Eaten, but hides the fact that he actually shot two rats (Bug-Eaten and an unnamed rat). Mutsu-kabe Hill Akira, newly released from prison, asks for Rohan's autograph along with Tamami Kobayashi, claiming to be a big fan of his. Both are harshly rebuked by Rohan's editor Minoru Kagamari, who tells them that Rohan is busy at the moment, but Rohan, in turn, scolds his editor for treating him like a "slow mangaka who can't sign autographs" before signing autographs for the two of them with coffee using a special dripping technique. Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3) Akira is first featured and debuts as playable character in ''All-Star Battle. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Akira can turn Red Hot Chili Pepper on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the '''Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. Exclusive to Akira is a Power Gauge, a two-meter gauge which affects his abilities depending on how much of it is filled, and draining more if he uses abilities or has Red Hot Chili Pepper on. If it is empty, Akira is temporarily unable to use skills or moves, even his Throw, or summon Red Hot Chili Pepper, leaving him with his normal attacks. If it is filled past the first level, Akira enters "Level MAX" Mode, increasing the damage and speed of his skills as well as altering their properties, with Chili Pepper visually becoming brighter as more sparks and electric crackles come off of it. Chili Pepper stays in Level MAX Mode even after the gauge drops below the second level, provided Akira doesn't turn the Stand off. * Throw - Time to get electric, baby!: Red Hot Chili Pepper picks the opponent up with one hand and shocks them, generating an explosion. At Level MAX, this does more damage. While Red Hot Chili Pepper is off: * Charge: Akira pulls out a small amp, allowing Chili Pepper to syphon off it and replenish the Power Gauge. This motion also puts him in a crouch, making Akira harder to hit with projectiles and other high-hitting attacks. * Right hand rockout: A special taunt. Akira plays a guitar solo as the whole stage darkens and multi-colored spotlights appear above him out of nowhere. This taunt slowly refills his Heart Heat Gauge up to a whole stock if it completes without the opponent interrupting, and is the only skill that Akira can perform with an empty Power Gauge, as it does not involve RHCP. * Spitfire: Akira sends out a small RC airplane with Chili Pepper in it to hit the opponent (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). If the Style Button is pressed, Chili Pepper drops from the plane to deliver an attack, knocking them down. This ability doubles as an anti-air, and at Level MAX, does more damage while the airplane itself will leave the opponent stunned and vulnerable (Comboable). * Whack-A-Mole Champion: Akira summons Chili Pepper to come out of three distinct spots of electricity on the floor, with the opponent always being between the first and second regardless of range, knocking them down if they are hit. The ability is changed depending on the attack button inputted. ** Light - The Stand jumps from the third spot to the second. This variation can only land if the opponent is running or is otherwise moving quickly towards Akira. At Level MAX, the ability does more damage and will leave them stunned and vulnerable. (Comboable) ** Medium - The Stand jumps from the second spot to the first, able to hit a standing opponent. At Level MAX, the ability does more damage and will leave them stunned and vulnerable. (Comboable) ** Heavy - The Stand jumps from the first spot to the third. At Level MAX, the ability does more damage and the opponent is knocked high into the air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Red Hot Chili Pepper is on: * More power than a jet engine!: Chili Pepper rushes forward in a flurry of bright punches. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage and the amount of hits is increased. This move has two follow-ups, and is a Stand Rush skill that Akira can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** This just makes me stronger!: Chili Pepper delivers a final blow that sends the opponent flying. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage and executes faster. A Stand Rush skill that Akira can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Gonna knock your ass out!: Chili Pepper delivers a final blow that knocks the opponent into the air. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage and executes faster. A Stand Rush skill that Akira can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * I'll drag you in!: A short-ranged Throw by Chili Pepper. If it connects, Chili Pepper turns the opponent into electricity and drags them into the ground. Chili Pepper then comes back up to send them high into the air. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Kiss this!: A counter. Chili Pepper teasingly points to the side of its face, inviting the opponent to attack it. If the opponent triggers the counter, Chili Pepper blasts them with electricity and sends them flying. At Level MAX, this ability does more damage. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) Akira's HHA, "I'll beat you with my pinky!", has Chili Pepper uppercut with its little finger out. If it connects, Chili Pepper turns the opponent into electricity and drags them into the ground as Akira rocks out on his guitar. The opponent is dragged around in a circle and dealt damage before Chili Pepper comes back up and throws them away. The HHA can restore the Power Gauge to the first level if it is not already at it or above, and does more damage at Level MAX. Akira's GHA, "You wanna get nuts?! Let's get nuts!", has Chili Pepper fly forward and punch. If it connects, Akira begins an extended guitar solo as Chili Pepper blows the opponent back, before flashing behind and pummeling them. After a follow-up kick that sends the opponent forward, Chili Pepper flashes in front of them and punches them again, instantly reappearing above them to knock them to the ground. The GHA finishes with Red Hot Chili Pepper delivering a powerful hook to the opponent's face as Akira finishes his solo. The GHA can restore the Power Gauge to the first level if it is not already at it or above, and does more damage at Level MAX. In the Morioh City stage, when the stage hazard activates and puddles around the area are shocked by lightning, Akira is the only one who suffers no negative effects when struck; He takes no damage and instead, his Power Gauge is instantly replenished to full. If Akira is Retired via any attack that does not result in a hard knockdown or blow-blowback, he will remain standing but in a hunched over position, mirroring his defeat by Josuke in the story. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Akira was confirmed for the game along with Yoshikage Kira. In this game, he instead is an ally character, similar to his current status in canon spin-off of Rohan Kishibe series, first seen brainwashed by black aura created from Heaven Ascension DIO. He is partnered with a revived Shigekiyo Yangu, until they are defeated and saved from DIO's control by Jotaro with a Saint Corpse Part during the second encounter. Once recovered from the brainwashed state, Okuyasu asks a surprised Otoishi how it feels to be one of good guys now, while Otoishi is still frightened of Okuyasu's presence, thinking he wanted to get revenge for murdering his brother Keicho. However, he was relieved to have conversation changed to seeing Shigechi well again, but Otoishi is interrupted by the presence of the brainwashed Weather Report (who also died and was revived like Shigechi and most of the deceased allies), who was later defeated by Jolyne and Anasui, and saved, like Akira by Jotaro, using the corpse part. As DIO (in his Heaven Ascension form) sends the Joestars (except for Jolyne and Jotaro who fight DIO in Cairo) into his traps, such as creating an illusion of their brainwashed allies several times until succumbing to the control of the dark aura into giving the corpse to DIO. The Joestars and their allies' souls are absorbed into DIO to increase his power tenfold to kill Jotaro and Jolyne. Among the souls absorbed are Otoishi and his newfound allies. Otoishi's current status in a new timeline remains unknown, as he may be a reformed criminal, or may have reverted to his past ways. It is unknown if it altered his murder of Keicho Nijimura or his creation of Bug-Eaten and the unnamed rat. Tournament He is paired with Enrico Pucci in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Weather Report and "Kosaku Kawajiri". Trivia *In Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan Episode 2 and Eyes of Heaven, he claims to be a fan of Rohan's work. *Akira is probably modeled after young , a Japanese rock musician and award winning writer, considering their similar wavy hair and scar on the left side of the face. *The "AC" and "DC" emblems on the cuffs of his coat are a reference not only to the band of the same name, but also the band's namesake, "alternating current / direct current," which refers to types of electric currents. Gallery Manga= Chapter_312.jpg|Description of Akira's guitar Stunned.png|Stunned after his initial defeat Otoishidisguise.png|In disguise as a Speedwagon Foundation agent Tamami and Akira.png|Akira's cameo in Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan alongside Tamami Kobayashi |-| Anime= Akira first glimpse.png|Akira's first appearance, about to attack Keicho Nijimura. Akira with RHCP.png|Akira reveals himself, posing alongside his Stand. Akira detailing his dream.png|Akira expressing his dream to become a rock-star legend. Akira threatening Josuke.png|Akira threatens to beat Josuke with just his little finger. Akira expresses his rage.png|Expressing his rage through a guitar solo. Akira loves guitar.png|Ecstatic over his musical masterpiece. Akira draining power.png|Draining power from throughout Morioh. Stunnedanime.png|Stunned after his initial defeat Akira Speedweed disguise.png|Disguised as a Speedwagon Foundation agent. Okuyasu defeats Akira.png|Defeated at the hands of Okuyasu. Akira in prison.png|Cowering in a prison cell. Akira Key art.png|Key art of Akira |-| Game= L 5189f1a43ccb0.jpg|Render for Akira in All-Star Battle l_5189f1a11eca0.jpg|Akira battling Josuke, ASB AkiraTaunt.jpg|Akira taunting, ASB L 5189f1a216f7f.jpg|Akira executing his HHA, ASB AkiraGHA.jpg|Akira executing his GHA, ASB l_5189f1a2b1fe4.jpg|Akira achieving "Maximum Rockage" during his GHA Akira A.jpg|Akira's "Speedwagon Foundation Costume" in All-Star Battle 4oti.png|''All-Star Battle'' concept art OtoishiAkira jojoeoh.png|Render for Akira in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Akira1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Part 4 Antagonists